wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Wander/Gallery/Season 1
"The Picnic" S1e2a The Picnic-Wander realized.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander Picnic Basket.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander oh!.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander doing Sylvia impression 05.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander doing Sylvia impression 04.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander doing Sylvia impression 03.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander doing Sylvia impression 02.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander doing Sylvia impression 01.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander 01.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wader talking.png S1e2a The Picnic.png Untitled.png S1e2a try biting it.png Mustardormayo.png Nvbvvffgvgggb.png S1e2a The Picnic I don't want a sandwich.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_Wander_taking_a_picture.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_Wander_taking_a_picture2.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_Get_out_of_here!.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_Did_you_want_the_mayo.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_perfect_watching_spot.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_perfect_watching_spot2.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_perfect_watching_spot3.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_Best_spot_ever.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_Wander_and_Hater.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_Wellll.png S1e2a The Picnic - no! do over! do over!.png S1e02a "'Cause a silly photo shows that you're havin' fun".jpg S1e2a Wander hears flushing.png See here.jpg "The Greatest" S1e1a Wander and Sylvia first appearance.jpg S1e1a Wander "WOW!".jpg S1e1a Wander "What a neat little town!".jpg S1e1a Distressed Bingleberry Festival in distance.jpg s1e1a Wander walking.jpg s1e1a What's your name.jpg S1e1a Wander grabbed.png s1e1a Take him to Lord Hater.jpg s1e1a Fists pounding.jpg s1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 1.jpg s1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 2.jpg s1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 3.jpg s1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 4.jpg s1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 5.jpg s1e1a Wander getting taken 1.jpg s1e1a Wander getting taken 2.jpg s1e1a Wander getting taken 3.jpg S1e1a Wander "Thanks, fellas".jpg Wander and Peepers 2.jpg Wander and Peepers 3.jpg Wander and Peepers 4.jpg Wander and Peepers 5.jpg Wander and Peepers 6.jpg S1e1a Wander and Sylvia scared.jpg Hater with scared Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e1a Wander hugging Lord Hater.jpg Wander challenging Hater.jpg S1e1a Wander sticking tongue out.jpg Wander challenging Hater 3.jpg Wander challenging Hater 4.jpg Wander with hat.jpg Wander with trophy.jpg Wander and Sylvia with trophy.jpg S1e1a Sylvia "Guess not".jpg S1e1a Lord Hater "Oh, it's on!".jpg S1e1a Lord Hater and Wander smiling.jpg Hotdog Eating.png S1e1a Hot dog eatin'.jpg S1e1a Ring tossin'.jpg S1e1a Balloon Dart throwin'.jpg S1e1a Baseball pitchin'.jpg S1e1a Wander about to ring the bell.jpg S1e1a Wander rings the bell.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater about to ring the bell.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater fails to ring the bell.jpg S1e1a Wander and Lord Hater on a ride.jpg S1e1a Arm wrestlin'.jpg S1e1a Arm wrestlin' 2.jpg S1e1a Detached arm.jpg S1e1a Musical Chairs.jpg S1e1a Musical Chairs 2.jpg S1e1a Musical Chairs 3.jpg S1e1a Sack racin'.jpg S1e1a Sack racin' 2.jpg S1e1a Tug-o-war.jpg S1e1a Tug-o-war 2.jpg S1e1a Unicycle.jpg S1e1a Unicycle 2.jpg S1e1a Push-up contest.jpg S1e1a Push-up contest 2.jpg S1e1a Staring Contest.jpg S1e1a Wander won.jpg s1e1a Drumroll please.jpg s1e1a Wander drumming.jpg s1e1a I'm so nervous.jpg s1e1a Wander 'You!'.jpg s1e1a Hater YEAH.jpg s1e1a No, the other guy.jpg s1e1a I have a hat.jpg s1e1a Wander the female model.jpg s1e1a What a neat surprise.jpg s1e1a Wander the fan.jpg s1e1a Wander is the winner.jpg S1e1a Wander "I like your sneakers!".jpg S1e1a Wander "Later, Hater!".jpg S1e1a Wander "Sure was fun playin' with you!".jpg Smiling Wander and Sylvia.jpg Shrugging Wander.jpg High five Sylvia.jpg Pointing Wander.jpg Open arms Wander.jpg Wander and Sylvia hugging.jpg Wander and Sylvia with Binglebops.jpg Shocked Wander and Sylvia.jpg Sylvia talking to Wander.jpg S1e1a Wander and Sylvia devious smile.jpg Wander waving to Binglebops.jpg Wander waving hat.jpg Wander and Sylvia in air.jpg s1e1a Showered with kisses.jpg Hater and Peepers with Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e1a Wander "Just wanted to stop by".jpg Wander talking to Hater 2.jpg Wander holding trophy.jpg Wander giving trophy to Hater.jpg Wander giving trophy to Hater 2.jpg Wander and Sylvia leaving.jpg "The Egg" "The Fugitives" S1e2b Sylvia "We've gotta lay low".png S1e2b Wander "I don't wanna lay low".jpg S1e2b Wander "When I see someone".jpg S1e2b Wander "Who's a-needin''.jpg S1e2b Wander "I just...".jpg S1e2b Wander jumps happily.jpg S1e2b Wander "It gives me this feeling".jpg S1e2b Wander's foot bulging.jpg S1e2b Lump rising through Wander's body.jpg S1e2b Wander's heart beating.jpg S1e2b Wander's uvula bulging.jpg S1e2b Wander's hat bulging.jpg S1e2b Wander "It just feels".jpg S1e2b Wander shining bright.png High.png s1e02b Sylvia “Low, way low”.jpg|“Low, way low.” s1e02b Lights flashing.jpg S1e02b_Wander_and_Sylvia_running_around_the_town_2.jpg S1e02b_Wander_and_Sylvia.jpg S1e2b Wander comes running.jpg S1e2b Wander and Sylvia leaving in ship.jpg BABY!.png Welcommme.png Phew.png Thank you.png S1e2b Sylvia "Wanna play dress-up?".png S1e2a Wander "When don't I?".png Serious.png Little wander.png S1e2b Fighting ants.png S1e02b_Wander_solving_the_ant_war.jpg|Wander trying to end the ant war S1e2b Peace!.png Precious treasure.png S1e2b Wander "You're makin' me blush!".png You're going to kill us.png S1e2b Wander being serious.png This plan...stinks.png Got it.png This will take a while.png Don't help.png S1e2 wander can't take it.png S1e2 oh no.png S1e2 being dragged away.png s1e2b Wander surprised.jpg s1e2b Wander squeals.jpg S1e02b_Wander_notices_Sylvia_glowing.png S1e2 handcuffed.png S1e2 what is that.png S1e2 balloon man helps too.png S1e02b_Wander_and_Sylvia_escaping_the_planet_4.png "The Good Deed" S1e3a Wander and Sylvia strolling.jpg|Strolling and scatting. S1e3a Wander and Sylvia strolling 2.jpg|Such a nice day to stroll! S1e3a Wander and Sylvia pass a hungry rabbit.jpg|We pass someone. S1e3a Please can we help him.jpg|Can we help him? S1e3a Sylvia okay.jpg|"Okay." S1e3a There's gotta be something.jpg|"Hmm...gotta be somethin'." S1e3a Wander sees something.jpg|*gasp* S1e3a Wander 'There!'.jpg|"There!" S1e3a Wander 'Sylvia, six fingers!'.jpg|"Sylvia, six fingers!" S1e3a Wander ready to jump.jpg|Ready? S1e3a Wander jumping off Sylvia's head.jpg|Jump! S1e3a Sylvia tosses Wander.jpg|FIRE!!! S1e3a Sylvia flying in the air.jpg|Flyin' S1e3a Sylvia flying in the air 2.jpg|Soarin' through the air S1e3a Carrot spinning above Wander.jpg|The spinning carrot S1e3a Wander catches the carrot.jpg|Got it! S1e3a Wander holding the carrot.jpg|Prepare to receive food. S1e3a Rabbit rejuvinated.jpg|The rabbit's colors are restored. S1e3a Wait for it.jpg|Wait... S1e3a Helping successful.jpg|Success! S1e3a Heroic pose.jpg|We did it! S1e3a A little showy.jpg|"Little showy, don't' cha think?" S1e3a Nothing wrong.jpg|"Nothin' wrong with lookin' good while doin' good." S1e3a No way.jpg|?!! S1e3a Sylvia to Fleeblebort "Are you kidding me?".jpg|"Are you kidding me?" S1e3a Wander to Fleeblebort "That was yours?".jpg|"Oh, that was yours?" S1e3a Sylvia oops.jpg|"Oops." S1e3a Wander scratching head.jpg|"Huh. Well..." S1e3a Wander "That's weird".jpg|"That's weird." S1e3a Wander "'Cause usually".jpg|"'Cause usually..." S1e3a Wander "Start down the right".jpg|"...when ya start down the right..." S1e3a Wander pointing.jpg|"...path..." S1e3a Wander "You end up".jpg|"...you end up..." S1e3a Wander "Right place".jpg|"...in the right place!" S1e3a Sylvia shrugs.jpg|"Huh." S1e3a Sylvia "Not always".jpg|"Not always, I guess." S1e3a Sylvia didn't think so.jpg|Did you just disagree with me?! S1e3a Wander "Nope".jpg|"Nope!" S1e3a Wander "I refuse".jpg|"I refuse..." S1e3a Wander "To accept that".jpg|"...to accept that!" S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 1.jpg|"This is just a minor setback..." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 2.jpg|"...my snazzly dressed friend." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 3.jpg|"We will simply mosey on over to the local store..." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 4.jpg|"...and buy..." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 5.jpg|"...you..." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 6.jpg|"...a new..." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 7.jpg|"...carrot!" S1e3a That's a shocker.jpg|Wedding?! S1e3a Sylvia heard about the wedding.jpg|"Wedding? Oh...!" S1e3a Wander stomping to Fleeblebort.jpg|"NO!" S1e3a Wander picking Fleeblebort up.jpg|"I will not..." S1e3a Wander holding Fleeblebort.jpg|"...let our do-gooding undo you, dude." S1e3a Wander brushing Fleeblebort's back.jpg|"We'll not only get you to..." S1e3a Wander tossing Fleeblebort around.jpg|"...your wedding on..." S1e3a Wander tossing Fleeblebort around 2.jpg|"...time..." S1e3a Wander taking Fleeblebort to Sylvia.jpg|"...but..." S1e3a Wander "The appropriate racing-the-clock".jpg|"...the appropriate racing-the-clock..." S1e3a Wander "Action music!".jpg|"...ACTION MUSIC!!!" S1e3a Wander plays a fast song.jpg|Begin fast song! S1e3a Sylvia ready to take off.jpg|Hold on tight, it's gonna be a speedy ride! s1e3a Fleeblebort thanking Wander and Sylvia.jpg|"Whoa, that was fast! I would've missed the wedding entirely if it weren't for you two. Thanks!" S1e3a Wander "Just doin' the good that do-gooders do".jpg|"Just doin' the good that do-gooders do!" s1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'see that'.jpg|"See that, Sylvia?" s1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'right path, right place'.jpg|"Right path, right place!" s1e3a Good deed cut short.jpg|Hold it! S1e3a Second good deed ruined.jpg|Huh?! S1e3a Sylvia 'Unbelievable'.jpg|"Unbelievable." S1e3a Two good deeds gone bad.jpg|"That's two good deeds gone bad." S1e3a Sylvia to Wander 'I hate to say it'.jpg|"I hate to say it, buddy." S1e3a Sylvia to Wander 'We're having an off-day'.jpg|"But we're having an off-day." S1e3a Wander shaking head.jpg|Did you say "off-day"?! S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'NO!'.jpg|"NO!" S1e3a Good NEVER has an off-day.jpg|"Good NEVER has an off-day!" S1e3a Wander walking down the isle.jpg|"We can STILL right this wrong!" S1e3a Wander and Sylvia at the altar.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 2.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 3.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 4.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 5.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 6.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 7.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 8.jpg S1e3a Relieved.jpg S1e3a Groom leaves the altar.jpg S1e3a Can't believe it.jpg S1e3a Sylvia 'Unbelievable' 2.jpg S1e3a Spectating the feud.jpg S1e3a Wander and Sylvia screaming.jpg S1e3a Dodging the lasers.jpg S1e3a Wander's awkward okay.jpg S1e3a Wander's awkward okay 2.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'I admit'.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'Teensy'.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'Of a challenge'.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'But...'.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'We can end up'.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'Right!'.jpg S1e3a Wander stares at Sylvia.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'Right?'.jpg S1e3a Wander standing up.jpg S1e3a Wander takes hat off.jpg S1e3a Wander the judge.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander 'Hear ye'.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander 'Hear ye' 2.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander slamming gavel.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 2.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 3.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 4.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 5.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 6.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 7.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 8.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 9.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander addresses the plaintiff.jpg S1e3a Wander as plaintiff 'Not guity'.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander addresses the defendant.jpg S1e3a Wander as defendant 'Also not guity'.jpg S1e3a Overruled.jpg S1e3a Objection.jpg S1e3a I said it first.jpg S1e3a I said it first 2.jpg S1e3a I said it second.jpg S1e3a I said it second 2.jpg S1e3a Monsters watching fake court.jpg S1e3a Wander the businesswoman.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander observing.jpg S1e3a Defendant Wander waving sheet.jpg S1e3a Defendant Wander points.jpg S1e3a Plaintiff Wander about to kick.jpg S1e3a Plaintiff Wander kicking stack of sheets.jpg S1e3a Plaintiff Wander points.jpg S1e3a Overruled 2.jpg S1e3a Objection 2.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander mad.jpg S1e3a Smoke trail.jpg S1e3a Speedy typing.jpg S1e3a Monsters watching fake court 2.jpg S1e3a Policeman Wander "I'm warnin' you".jpg S1e3a Objection 3.jpg S1e3a Overruled 3.jpg S1e3a Monster 1 "Please!".jpg S1e3a Judge Wander "All right then".jpg S1e3a Judge Wander "I hereby declare".jpg S1e3a Judge Wander with giant gavel.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander "OVER!".jpg S1e3a Defendant Wander "A pleasure".jpg S1e3a Plaintiff Wander "Ditto".jpg S1e3a Handshake.jpg S1e3a Wander shaking hands with himself.jpg S1e3a Sylvia walking to the altar.jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "No sense".jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "Whatsoever".jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "You did it".jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "Good deed!".jpg S1e3a Noticing the burning tree houses.jpg S1e3a Sylvia groaning.jpg S1e3a Sylvia "Don't tell me".jpg S1e3a Wander rushes past Sylvia.jpg S1e3a Wander comes back with laser gun.jpg S1e3a Don't shoot me.jpg S1e3a Firing gun.jpg S1e3a Wander and Sylvia watching the Gracknor.jpg S1e3a Sylvia anguished "Are you kidding me?!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia anguished "Are you kidding me?!" 2.jpg S1e3a Planetoid arrival.jpg S1e3a Orbble pops.jpg S1e3a Wander is tired.jpg S1e3a Wander talking tiredly.jpg S1e3a Wander pants while talking.jpg S1e3a Wander talking tiredly 2.jpg S1e3a Wander talking tiredly 3.jpg S1e3a Wander pants while talking 2.jpg S1e3a Wander talking tiredly 4.jpg S1e3a Wander pants while talking 3.jpg S1e3a Wander finishes explaining.jpg S1e3a Sylvia "Yeah, baby!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia "Bam!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia "You did it!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia "In the right place".jpg S1e3a Sylvia explaining the Gracknore's freedom.jpg S1e3a Gracknore making sand angels.jpg S1e3a Wander nervous "I don't know".jpg S1e3a Wander "I still have that".jpg S1e3a Wander "Deep down in my belly".jpg S1e3a Wander "Something bad's still gonna happen".jpg S1e3a Pig running by in background.jpg s1e03a Wander and Sylvia refusing to help.jpg "The Pet" S1e4 Looking at the ship.jpg|That's weird. S1e4 Wander asks "Should we go in?".jpg|"Shoooould we go in?" S1e4 Wander sees the floor is about to collapse.jpg S1e4 Uh oh.jpg s1e4 You caught me.jpg s1e4 You caught me 2.jpg s1e4 Wander bit.jpg s1e4 Get off.jpg s1e4 Wander 'Bad!'.jpg s1e4 What's this.jpg s1e4 Captain Tim's name tag.jpg s1e4 So that's your name.jpg s1e4 Who's a good boy.jpg s1e4 Give us a hug.jpg s1e4 Captain Tim blasts Wander's hat.jpg s1e4 Ruined hat.jpg s1e4 Wander scolding.jpg s1e4 Wander scolding 2.jpg s1e4 I forgive you.jpg Wander Captain Tim walk.jpg|"Heel, Captain Tim!" Wander Captain Tim walk 2.jpg|"Heel!" S1e4 Wander "A love bite?".png s1e4 Wander counting down.jpg s1e4 Wander turns around.jpg s1e4 Wander confused.jpg s1e4 Wander looking up.jpg s1e4 Wander 'Oh, come on'.jpg s1e4 Captain Tim's hiding place revealed.jpg s1e4 Captain Tim jumping away.jpg s1e4 Wander 'Where are you going now'.jpg S1e4 Chasing from upside down.jpg S1e4 Dragged by the leash.jpg S1e4 Bathtime.jpg S1e4 I don't want a bath.jpg S1e4 Come back.jpg S1e4 Grabbing off camera.jpg S1e4 Bath force.jpg S1e4 Splash.jpg S1e4 Time to scrub.jpg S1e4 Scrubbing.jpg S1e4 Knitting.jpg S1e4 Try it on.jpg S1e4 Fitting the sweater.jpg S1e4 Do you like it.jpg S1e4 Ripping.jpg S1e4 Shreaded sweater.jpg S1e4 Try this bow.jpg S1e4 That's better.jpg s1e4 Wander always wanted a pet.jpg|"I've always wanted a pet." s1e4 This little guy's stolen my heart.jpg|"And this little guy's stolen' my heart, Sylvia." s1e4 Wander wipes a tear.jpg|(sniff) s1e4 He's stolen my heart.jpg|"He's stolen my heart!" s1e4 Captain Tim attacks Wander yet again.jpg|Ack! s1e4 He's stealing my heart.jpg|"He's stealing my heart, HE'S STEALING MY HEART!" "The Prisoner" S1e3b Wander takes the Power Crystal.jpg S1e3b Neat.jpg S1e3b Another flaw.jpg S1e3b Wander soaked Hater.jpg S1e3b Wander and Sylvia napping.jpg S1e3b Wander suddenly wakes up.jpg S1e3b Wander stands up.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater's ship in front of Wander and Sylvia's napping planet.jpg S1e3b Wander going to jump off Sylvia.jpg S1e3b Wander jumps away from Sylvia.jpg S1e3b Wander entering Lord Hater's ship.jpg S1e3b title card.png S1e3b Wander after getting on the ship.jpg s1e3b Wander being stood on.jpg S1e3b Peepers on Wander's back.jpg S1E3bP009.png S1e3b_Wander_will_start_to_explore_the_ship.jpg S1e3b_Wait_a_minute.jpg S1E3bP011.png S1E3bP012.png S1E3bP013.png S1E3bP014.png S1E3bP015.png S1E3bP016.png S1E3bP017.png S1e3b Wander So, catch 'cha later!.jpg S1e3b_Wander_running_with_a_smile.jpg S1e3b_Wander_jumping_into_a_hole.jpg S1e3b_Wander_in_the_chase.jpg S1E3bP021.png S1E3bP023.png S1E3bP030.png S1E3bP031.png S1E3bP034.png S1e3b Wander at the door.jpg S1e3b Creature prison.jpg S1e3b Wander gasps.jpg S1e3b Wander gasps again.jpg S1e3b Wander "That's one star off".jpg S1e3b Wander "These guest accommodations".jpg S1e3b Wander rolls his eyes.jpg S1e3b You're free to go.jpg S1e3b Wander going to exit.jpg S1e3b Wander exits the room.jpg S1e3b Wander floating whilst pressing the button.jpg S1E3bP043.png S1e3b Wander "Do you know the Button Song".jpg S1E3bP051.png s1e3b Wander skips through.jpg s1e3b Wander halts.jpg s1e3b Wander sees a map.jpg S1e03b Wander excited "THERE'S A FOOD COURT?!".jpg s1e03b Wander at the food court.jpg S1e03b Peepers "GRAB HIM!".jpg S1E3bP054.png S1E3bP055.png S1E3bP058.png S1E3bP062.png S1E3bP063.png S1E3bP064.png S1e3b Watching the workout.jpg S1E3bP065.png S1E3bP067.png S1E3bP068.png S1E3bP071.png S1E3bP073.png S1E3bP077.png S1E3bP078.png S1E3bP080.png S1E3bP082.png S1E3bP083.png S1E3bP084.png S1E3bP087.png S1E3bP088.png S1E3bP089.png "The Bad Guy" s1e5a Asteroid field.jpg|An asteroid field s1e5a Wander and Sylvia falling.jpg|"You don't have to say it, shortcuts through asteroid fields..." s1e5a Wander and Sylvia falling 2.jpg|"Not the best idea." s1e5a Bottle of orbble juice.jpg|"We'll be fine!" S1e5a Orbble prepare.jpg|Always prepared. S1e5a Get ready to blow.jpg|1...2...3... S1e5a Blowing the orbble.jpg|Blow! S1e5a Orbble created.jpg|Success! S1e5a Thump.jpg|A bump... S1e5a Orbble hop.jpg|...and a hop. S1e5a Last minute helping.jpg|"Long as we don't run out of --" S1e5a Pop.jpg|POP! S1e5a Falling again.jpg|Oh no, seems like we're out. S1e5a Falling again 2.jpg|Not good S1e5a Oh no we're out.jpg|"Orbble juice." S1e5a Still falling.jpg|Falling! S1e5a Still falling 2.jpg|No orbble - no way to be safe. S1e5a Still falling 3.jpg|The falling space travelers S1e5a Still falling 4.jpg|Can't help but fall! S1e5a Still falling 5.jpg|Incoming fallers! S1e5a Wander sliding on Sylvia.jpg|Here comes Wander! S1e5a Wander slides off Sylvia.jpg|The sliding act S1e5a Wander lands next to Sylvia.jpg|Big finish! S1e5a Holding the empty bottle.jpg|Time to check the bottle. S1e5a Wander shakes the bottle.jpg|No juice coming out S1e5a Wander 'Don't worry'.jpg|"But don't worry!" S1e5a A neat little town over there.jpg|"Look, there's a nice little town over there!" S1e5a Wander walking.jpg S1e5a Tail snatch.jpg S1e5a Wander 'What if I ask'.jpg|"What if I ask..." S1e5a Wander 'Real nice'.jpg|"...real nice?" S1e5a Act like a bad guy.jpg|"You gotta act like a bad guy!" S1e5a Wander to Sylvia 'Bad guy?'.jpg|"Bad guy?" S1e5a Wander searching for something.jpg|Just a minute, please. S1e5a Wander finds a fake mustache.jpg|Here we go, a fake mustache. S1e5a Wander putting on fake mustache.jpg|Perfect for bein' bad! S1e5a Wander wearing fake mustache.jpg|"Got it! No problem!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander revealed.jpg|"RRRRAWWWW!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander stomping.jpg|"NURRRRRR!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander stomping 2.jpg|"UUUUUEEEHHHH!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander looks to the side.jpg|ARRRRRRRR!" S1e5a title card.png|Dudley-Do-Right reference? S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 1.jpg|That's how to be bad, Wander style. S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 2.jpg|"GRRRRRR!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 3.jpg|Is he stalking? S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 4.jpg|"LLLLAAAAAAA!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander stomps away.jpg|"UH-GRRRRRR!" "The Troll" S1e5b Wander 'Get the door'.jpg|"Get the door?" S1e5b Sylvia 'Solicitors'.jpg|"Solicitors." S1e5b Prince Cashmere, Wander and Sylvia hear knocking.jpg|KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! S1e5b Prince Cashmere explains about the food.jpg|"For centuries, it has held our annual harvest..." S1e5b Wander and Sylvia hear knocking.jpg|KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! S1e5b No idea what happened.jpg|Wait, who's their enemy? S1e5b Wander 'Little troll'.jpg|"...little troll!" S1e5b Prince Cashmere talking to the troll.jpg|"You are not welcome here, troll!..." S1e5b Wander smirk.jpg|Pfft, peace of cake. S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Hold down the great hall'.jpg|..."to hold down the great hall?" S1e5b Wander lies before the fire.jpg|"Eeeeyup!" S1e5b Wander lounging.jpg|Don't tell me he's sitting out. S1e5b Wander eats a peanut.jpg|Let me have a peanut. S1e5b Troll "Your shoes are outta style".jpg S1e05b_Wander_covering_the_troll.png "The Box" S1e6a Wander opening face 3.jpg|Wander's up to something... S1e6a Wander being tempted.jpg|"Sylviaaaa..." S1e6a Wander being tempted 2.jpg|"I...can't help it..." S1e6a Wander extreme close up.jpg|Close up S1e6a Wander starting to open the box the first time.jpg|Opening the box S1e6a Sylvia slams the box shut.jpg|The stopping. S1e6a No you don't.jpg|"No, you don't, Wander." S1e6a Box delivery.jpg|"We're gonna deliver that box..." S1e6a Box opening second attempt.jpg|"And we're not gonna open it." S1e6a Wander's still temptive.jpg|Wander, are you paying attention? S1e6a Sylvia in Wander's face.jpg|"I believe in you." S1e6a Wander sarcastic "Whatever's in here".jpg|Whatever's in here's probably not all that interesting..." S1e6a Wander pondering 4.jpg|"...or a fake lung or tinsel..." S1e6a Wander pondering 5.jpg|"..or a bat..." S1e6a Camping out.jpg|"...or a hat..." S1e6a Wander with marshmallow on stick.jpg|"... Or a bat with a hat..." S1e6a Wander "Great idea".jpg|"Oh, great idea." S1e6a Wander tuning banjo 3.jpg|It's ready! Let's sing a song! S1e6a Wander singing box song 3.jpg|♪ What's in the box? ♪ S1e6a Wander pushing box aside.jpg|"Snoozin' a spell..." S1e6a Wander sleeping in hat.jpg|No wonder his hat can double as a sleeping bag. S1e6a Wander lying against box.jpg|While you sleep, I'll keep the box warm. S1e6a Wander plucking fur.jpg|Oh dear, Wander's in a state of intensity! S1e6a Sylvia talking to worn-out Wander 2.jpg|"Thinkin' about the box?" S1e6a Sylvia "And fast".jpg|"And fast." S1e6a Sylvia "You wait here".jpg|"You wait here." S1e6a Wander "I don't think this is such a good idea".jpg|"Sylvia...I don't think this is such a good idea." S1e6a Wander stares at the box eagerly.jpg|I can't help it! S1e6a Sylvia "Whenever you feel".jpg|"Whenever you fell tempted, just say to yourself: Pair. Of. Socks." S1e6a Wander repeats "Pair of socks".jpg|"Pair of socks." S1e6a Wander saying pair of socks.jpg|"Pair of socks. Pair of socks. Pair of socks." S1e6a Wander saying pair of socks 2.jpg|"Pair of socks. Pair of socks. Pair of socks." S1e6a Wander saying pair of socks 3.jpg|"Pair of socks. Pair of socks. Pair of socks." S1e6a Wander saying pair of socks 4.jpg|"Pair of socks! Pair of socks! Pair of socks!" S1e6a Wander encounters another mysterious man.jpg|Wait, there's another?! S1e6a Wander running towards the camera.jpg|That's it, I'm outta here. S1e6a Wander running through the crowd.jpg|Make way, box coming through! S1e6a Wander running away.jpg|Must...protect...box! S1e6a Wander gasps again.jpg|GASP!! S1e6a Wander sees something.jpg|Uh, what is that? S1e6a Wander running down a yellow trail.jpg|Oh, no! The strangers again! S1e6a Giant hands reaching toward Wander.jpg|The strangers are gonna get me! S1e6a Wander screaming.jpg|HELLLLLP!!!!! S1e6a Wander panicking.jpg|"There were these guys." S1e6a Wander pointing with confusion.jpg|Where'd it all go? S1e6a Sylvia and Wander boarding the train.jpg|"You can rest on the train." S1e6a Wander tired.jpg|Wander is worn out S1e6a Wander big smile.jpg|Now to open this box. S1e6a Wander is surprised.jpg|WHAT THE?! S1e6a Miniature Wanders in box.jpg|Wander? S1e6a Multiple Wanders.jpg|Wander?! Wander?! Wander?! (and so on...) S1e6a Sock chase.jpg|Pair of socks! Pair of socks! Pair of socks! S1e6a Wander rolling.jpg|Is that Wander, or a strange looking wheel? S1e6a Wander flying on black ground.jpg|Whoa! S1e6a Wander meets a troll.jpg|I AM THE BOX TROLL, GUARDIAN OF YOUR BOX NIGHTMARE! S1e6a Boxes bursting open 2.jpg|...with junk! S1e6a Wander running from wave.jpg|Look out, Wander! S1e6a Wander trying to swim free.jpg|Help! I can't swim! S1e6a Wander screaming close-up.jpg|Please don't gobble me up! S1e6a Wander "I can finally find out".jpg S1e6a Wander stares in shock.jpg S1e6a Wander and Sylvia looking up.jpg S1e6a Heading for Glen's house.jpg S1e6a Dashing up the hill.jpg S1e6a Wander sniffing.jpg S1e6a Wander about to resist.jpg S1e6a Wander notices something.jpg S1e6a Box glowing purple.jpg S1e6a Wander shakes the box again.jpg S1e6a Box hallucination 1.jpg S1e6a Box hallucination 2.jpg S1e6a Box hallucination 3.jpg S1e6a Sylvia's heroic jump.jpg S1e6a Wander comes to a stop.jpg S1e6a Wander triumphant.jpg S1e6a Sylvia congratulating Wander.jpg S1e6a Wander knocks on Glen's door.jpg S1e6a Wander examines a note.jpg S1e6a Wander stutters.jpg S1e6a Wander screaming on rainbow flower background.jpg S1e6a Wander is really tempted now.jpg S1e6a Box fight 3.jpg S1e6a Wander shouting at Sylvia 2.jpg S1e6a Glen taking the box.jpg S1e6a Wander and Sylvia staring.jpg S1e6a Wander and Sylvia blinded by the light.jpg s1e6a Lord of Illumination appears.jpg "The Hat" S1e6b Wander is disgusted by jellyfish pie.jpg|EWW, YUCK! S1e6b Epic jump.jpg S1e6b Hat up close.jpg S1e6b Watering can received.jpg S1e6b Wander sliding on mushroom.jpg S1e6b Wander comes to a stop.jpg S1e6b Wander listening to Sylvia 2.jpg|"Look where you are, and look where I am!" S1e6b Wander in deep thought.jpg|Now what would Wander do? S1e6b Wander "Ding!".jpg|Wait a minute; I am Wander! S1e6b Searching for a phone.jpg S1e6b Wander falls on Sylvia.jpg S1e6b Sylvia holding Wander.jpg S1e6b Wander's hat green background.jpg S1e6b Wander "It gives you what you need".jpg S1e6b Wander and Sylvia see the worm leave.jpg S1e6b Sylvia puts Wander's hat back on.jpg S1e6b Wander "Victory dance!".jpg S1e6b Wander dancing.jpg S1e6b Wander and hat bowing.jpg S1e6b Wander and hat spinning.jpg S1e6b Wander and hat dancing 3.jpg S1e6b Hat lands on Wander's head.jpg S1e6b Wander about to fall.jpg S1e6b Wander falls off the mushroom.jpg vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h11m04s984.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h11m12s073.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h11m14s890.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h11m18s390.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h11m20s971.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h11m25s239.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h11m35s043.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h11m46s369.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h17m55s991.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h18m02s215.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h18m04s745.png S1e6b_Wander_breathes.jpg S1e6b_Wander_Hi_Sylvia.jpg vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h18m17s282.png S1e6b_Sylvia_is_happy_that_Wander_is_alive.jpg vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h18m25s378.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h18m33s490.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h18m40s809.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h18m43s556.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h18m47s713.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h18m51s418.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h18m56s485.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h19m02s563.png S1e6b_Sylvia_Please_Allow_Me.jpg vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h19m10s048.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h19m12s743.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h19m17s106.png S1e6b_Sylvia_got_the_jellyfish_pie.jpg vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h19m28s318.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h19m34s037.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h19m36s394.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h19m50s418.png vlcsnap-2017-06-03-19h20m11s747.png S1e6b_Wander_and_Sylvia_on_the_planet_2.jpg S1e6b_Sylvia_I_hate_that_hat.jpg "The Little Guy" S1e7 Wander with birds.jpg|"Sure is. Although the weather looks to be changin' soon." S1e7 Wander and Sylvia on the run.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia running through a cave.jpg S1e7 Overview of chase scene.jpg S1e7 The chase is on.jpg S1e7 Wander to Sylvia "Boing boing?".jpg s1e7 Big jump.jpg s1e7 Wander and Sylvia triumphant smile.jpg s1e7 Wander and Sylvia hear Westley.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia look over the cliff.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia see Westley for the first time.jpg S1e7 Wander "Pleeeease?".jpg S1e7 Wander "Just do what I do".jpg S1e7 Westley saved.jpg|Sylvia to the rescue! s1e7 Wander play-acting 4.jpg|"...dreadful!" S1e7 Reach for the sky.jpg|"Okay, reach for the sky!" S1e7 Westley, Wander and Sylvia in jungle.jpg|...for being prisoners, that is. S1e7 Wander "Amazing days".jpg|"...amazing of amazing days..." S1e7 Wander "What's that all about?".jpg|"What's that all about?" S1e7 Wander close to the screen.jpg|"Do ya, Wes?" S1e7 Wander positive reaction.jpg|This road: Yes!!! S1e7 Wander negative reaction.jpg|That road: Big NO. s1e7 Wander aimed at.jpg|"I'm not here to have fun." s1e7 Wander and Sylvia are uncertain.jpg|Okay, if you say so... s1e07 Wander and Sylvia in the cave 5.jpg S1e7 Westley saved from the quicksand.jpg S1e7 Wander cleaning blaster.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia encouraging Westley 2.jpg S1e7 Yay you did it.jpg S1e7 Moment of cheering stops abruptly.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia walking in the jungle.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia look at sleeping Westley.jpg S1e7 Wander pleading smile.jpg|How can you say no to that smile? S1e7 Admiring sleeping Westley.jpg|"Dawwwww. You know, he's...he's actually kind of cu-ute when he's not --" S1e7 Westley aiming in sleep.jpg|DOING THAT!! S1e7 Wander dragging Sylvia away.jpg Wander spins Westley's blaster.jpg s1e7 Wander aims with blaster.jpg s1e7 Wander appearing to attack.jpg s1e7 Wander tuning banjo.jpg s1e7 Wander eating soup.jpg Wander and Sylvia inviting Westley.jpg s1e7a Wander and Sylvia sad.jpg S1e7 Wander asks "You think we got away with it?".jpg|"Ya think we got away with it?" S1e7 Wander about to sing.jpg|Want some music? S1e7 Wander sings.jpg|"Wander over Yonder." S1e7 Wander strumming and singing.jpg|"If you Wander over Yonder." S1e7 Westley armed a final time.jpg|Westley is about to fire... S1e7 Wander with Westley in song 2.jpg|Give me the good stuff! S1e7 Big hug.jpg|A big hug S1e7 Wander and Sylvia leave Westley 5.jpg "The Ball" S1e8b Wander relaxing.jpg S1e8b Wander on bubbles.jpg S1e8b Wander on bubbles 2.jpg S1e8b Wander on bubbles 3.jpg S1e8b Wander and Sylvia have to agree.jpg S1e8b Beeza is pleased.jpg S1e8b Beeza is pleased 2.jpg S1e8b Wander surprised.jpg S1e8b Wander huh.jpg S1e8b Wander's bubble fountain deactivates.jpg S1e8b Wander and Sylvia watch the action.jpg S1e8b Wander and Sylvia are surprised.jpg S1e8b Wander 'What the heck is goin' on'.jpg S1e8b Beeza 'It's just that our'.jpg S1e8b Beeza 'About to be destroyed'.jpg S1e8b The fleas 'Again'.jpg S1e8b Just heard the news.jpg S1e8b How come.jpg S1e8b Beeza walks off.jpg S1e8b Can't believe it.jpg S1e8b Not good.jpg S1e8b Wander running off.jpg S1e8b Wander 'You folks are abandoning'.jpg S1e8b Wander 'Your beautiful home'.jpg S1e8b Wander 'For a new one'.jpg S1e8b Wander 'Just like that'.jpg S1e8b Beeza overhearing Wander.jpg S1e8b Beeza 'Of course not'.jpg S1e8b Wander and Sylvia 'Phew!'.jpg S1e8b Wander and Sylvia 'Phew!' 2.jpg S1e8b Wander and Sylvia listening to Beeza.jpg s1e8b Wander 'if you keep running'.jpg s1e8b Wander taking hat off.jpg s1e8b Wander 'ever gonna be doing'.jpg s1e8b Wander 'whataya'.jpg s1e8b Wander 'say'.jpg s1e8b Wander pauses.jpg s1e8b Wander 'for me!'.jpg s1e8b Ready to go.jpg S1e8b Wander with binoculars.jpg s1e8b Riding the cone.jpg|Cone coming in! s1e8b Cone in position.jpg|There, the cone is ready. s1e8b Twisting the cone.jpg|Wander and Beeza twist the cone into place. s1e8b Cone is secure.jpg|Success! S1e8b Time for phase 2.jpg|"Time for phase 2!" S1e8b Initiating phase 2.jpg|I'm on it! S1e8b Wander looking back.jpg|Yes! It worked! S1e8b Wander 'We did it!'.jpg|"We..." S1e8b Wander 'We did it!' 2.jpg|"...did it!" S1e8b Wander and Beeza running up to each other.jpg|Come here, flea leader you! S1e8b Wander and Beeza hugging.jpg|Space traveler and colony leader hugging. S1e8b Wander and Beeza about to gasp.jpg|Huh? S1e8b Wander and Beeza gasp in horror.jpg|Oh no! S1e8b Beeza 'Oh my'.jpg|"Oh, my." S1e8b Beeza 'The Sticky Rains of Terror'.jpg|"The Sticky Rains of Terror?" S1e8b Beeza 'We've lingered'.jpg|"We've lingered..." S1e8b Beeza 'Far too long'.jpg|"...far too long." S1e8b Beeza walking away.jpg|"Come on." S1e8b Beeza walking away 2.jpg|"Time to flee!" S1e8b Wander and Sylvia screaming.jpg|OH, NO! S1e8b Wander and Sylvia run from the raining dog drool.jpg S1e8b Wander staring while Sylvia talks.jpg S1e8b Wander staring while Sylvia talks 2.jpg S1e8b Wander staring while Sylvia talks 3.jpg S1e8b Wander staring while Sylvia talks 4.jpg S1e8b Wander disagreeing with Sylvia.jpg|"Naw-uh!" S1e8b Wander disagreeing with Sylvia 2.jpg|"NO WAY!" S1e8b Wander has one more plan.jpg|"I have one more plan!" S1e8b Wander rushing past Sylvia.jpg|I've got to stop them, again! S1e8b Wander with whistle.jpg|Sargent Wander S1e8b Wander 'Deep breaths!'.jpg|"Deeeeeeep breaths!" S1e8b Wander 'And...'.jpg|"And..." S1e8b Wander 'BLOW!'.jpg|"BLOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!" S1e8b Wander 'It's working!'.jpg|"It's working!" S1e8b Wander 'Don't stop now!'.jpg|"Don't stop, now!" S1e8b Wander hearing Buster's barking.jpg|Those barks... S1e8b Wander watching the action.jpg|No, this can't be! S1e8b Wander watching the action 2.jpg|What's happening?! S1e8b This is not good.jpg|Oh, this isn't going well. S1e8b Wander sees Buster's tongue.jpg S1e8b Witnessing the giant tongue.jpg S1e8b Depressed at a failed plan.jpg S1e8b Wander stares wide-eyed.jpg S1e8b Wander gets an idea.jpg S1e8b Wander 'Wait!'.jpg S1e8b Wander 'New plan!'.jpg s1e8b Prior to third plan explanation.jpg s1e8b Wander reaching for something.jpg s1e8b Wander with trash.jpg S1e8b Wander and Sylvia slide in.jpg S1e8b Sylvia frantic "GO!".jpg S1e8b Wander looking at Buster out the window.jpg|Wander was watching this S1e8b Wander upset.jpg|Ugh! S1e8b Wander hangs his head.jpg|And so, for the first time, Wander's plan to save the day actually failed. S1e8b Sylvia "So we didn't get a win".jpg|"So we didn't get a win this time." S1e8b Sylvia hand on Wander's back.jpg|"But...Wander..." S1e8b Sylvia "Sometimes a problem is".jpg|"Sometimes a problem is so big..." S1e8b Sylvia "You just have to flee".jpg|"You just have to flee." S1e8b Wander still hanging head.jpg|Does Wander agree? S1e8b Wander banging fist.jpg|I don't think so. S1e8b Wander "NO!".jpg|'"NO!"' S1e8b Wander "There's only one way to stop this".jpg|"There's only one way to stop this..." S1e8b Wander "Once and for all!".jpg|''"ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"'' S1e8b Wander running through the passenger room.jpg|Make way for the screaming orange dude! S1e8b Wander running through the passenger room 2.jpg|Outta my way! S1e8b Wander running through the passenger room 3.jpg|I got a flea colony to save! S1e8b Wander pulling on Captain's chair.jpg|I don't care! S1e8b Wander holding Captain's chair up.jpg|"Come on, what are you --" S1e8b Wander ready to throw.jpg|Quiet, you! S1e8b Wander throws the captain out.jpg|Get outta here!! S1e8b Wander driving carelessly.jpg|Wander takes over S1e8b Wander driving carelessly 2.jpg|Left! S1e8b Wander driving carelessly 3.jpg|Right! S1e8b Wander driving like crazy.jpg S1e8b Wander "That's what I'm doing!".jpg S1e8b Wander "I'm facing this problem".jpg S1e8b Wander screaming.jpg S1e8b Wander feeling victorious.jpg|Welcome to your new home! S1e8b Wander feeling victorious 2.jpg|"Head-on." S1e8b Wander feeling victorious 3.jpg|"Yeah." S1e8b Sylvia "Have you lost your nut?!".jpg|"Have you lost your nut?!" S1e8b Sylvia "Do you realize what you just did?!".jpg|"Do you realize what you just did?!" S1e8b Sylvia walking with Wander.jpg|"...trees, and..." S1e8b Sylvia walking with Wander 2.jpg|"...fresh air, and..." S1e8b Sylvia walking with Wander 3.jpg|"...places for really great..." S1e8b Wander and Sylvia admire the landscape.jpg|Do you like it? S1e8b Wander and Beeza sharing a hug.jpg|Ohhh, you're too nice. S1e8b Wander "Y'all always wanted to flee".jpg|"See, y'all always wanted to flee." S1e8b Wander "It turns out".jpg|"But, it turns out..." S1e8b Wander "All you really needed to do...".jpg|"All you really needed to do..." S1e8b Wander elbowing Beeza.jpg|"Was flea!" S1e8b Wander and Sylvia in orbble.jpg|"F-L-E-A, flea! You know, bzzt, like the bug? 'Cause they're livin' on the dog?" S1e8b Sylvia "If you have to explain".jpg|"Look, if you have to explain the joke..." S1e8b Wander and Sylvia hear a meow.jpg|Meeeow! S1e8b Yarn planet in the distance.jpg|A yarn planet, possibly having a similar problem S1e8b Possible next location.jpg|Cliffhanger? "The Bounty" S1E8aP027.png s1e8a Wander and Sylvia dizzy.jpg s1e8a The coin flies over to Wander and Sylvia.jpg s1e8a Wander as seen from Peepers' telescope.jpg s1e8a Wander and Sylvia running.jpg s1e8a Wander and Sylvia at a pineapple stand.jpg S1E8aP060.png s1e8a Wander and Sylvia looking at a castle.jpg S1e8a_Wander_Sylvia_and_Peeprs_trapped_inside_the_potted_plant.jpg S1E8aP093.png S1e08a_Peepers_clearly_letting_Wander_and_Sylvia_escape.jpg "The Hero" S1e9a Brad asks Wander and Sylvia for help.jpg|"I beseech you kind travelers, will you help me save her so we may live happily ever after?" S1e9a Overexcited Wander "Are you kidding?!".jpg|"Are you kidding?!" S1e9a Overexcited Wander "Save a princess?!".jpg|"Save a princess?!" S1e9a Wander always wanted to save a princess.jpg|"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SAVE A PRINCESS!!" S1e9a Let's go save a princess.jpg|"LET'S GO SAVE A PRINCESS!" S1e9a Wander and Sylvia set off.jpg|And off we -- S1e9a Brad blocking Wander and Sylvia.jpg|"Who-o-oa, there, my furry fellow." S1e9a Brad picks Wander up.jpg|"I like your enthusiasm, but remember..." S1e9a Brad puts Wander down.jpg|"I'm the hero here." S1e9a Wander listening to Brad.jpg|If you're the hero, then what am I? S1e9a Brad "You're my goofy sidekick".jpg|"You're my goofy sidekick." S1e9a Wander pleading Sylvia.jpg|"Sylvia, come on! A princess is in danger!" S1e9a Sylvia reluctantly agrees.jpg|"Ugh, okay, fine." S1e9a Wander "Princess rescue!".jpg|"Princess rescue!" S1e9a Wander cheers, part 1.jpg|So happy! S1e9a Wander cheers, part 2.jpg|Big WHOO! S1e9a Wander skipping away.jpg|Let's go! s1e9a Wander sings Brad's theme song.jpg s1e9a Wander sings Brad's theme song 2.jpg s1e9a Wander sings Brad's theme song 3.jpg s1e9a Wander stopped by Brad.jpg S1e09a_Wander_saying_'Don't_worry,_princess,_we'll_save_yoooooouuuu!!!'.jpg S1e09a_Brad_Starlight_'Uh,_the_prophecy_says_that_the_hero_always_leads_the_way'.jpg S1e09a_Wander_'Oh,_gosh...'.jpg S1e09a_Wander_'I'm_so_sorry,_of_course.'.jpg s1e09a Wander walking down a maze 1.jpg s1e09a Wander walking down a maze 2.jpg s1e09a Wander walking down a maze 3.jpg s1e09a Wander walking down a maze 4.jpg s1e09a Brad Starlight saying 'That way is clearly a trap.' offscreen.jpg S1e9a_Wander_looks_around.jpg S1e9a_Wander_looks_around_2.jpg S1e9a_Wander_points_at_himself.jpg S1e9a Wander "And they lived happily ever after".jpg S1e9a Wander coming out of Demurra's flowers.jpg S1e9a Wander "Happily ever after!!".jpg S1e9a We kinda sorta saved a princess.jpg S1e9a Wander final cheer.jpg "The Birthday Boy" S1e9a Wander and Sylvia revealed.jpg S1e9b Wander "See, Sylvia?".jpg S1e9b Wander "I told you it was".jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia see Peepers.jpg S1e9b Wander with invitation.jpg S1e9b Wander thanks Peepers for the invite.jpg S1e9b Wander happy to be invited.jpg S1e9b Wander "And you thought it was".jpg S1e9b Sylvia facepalming.jpg S1e9b Wander waves onscreen.jpg S1e9b Sylvia pulling the bars.jpg S1e9b Wander says it's not that bad.jpg S1e9b Wander looking around the arena.jpg S1e9b Tumbleweed bouncing past Wander.jpg S1e9b Wander "And worst of all".jpg S1e9b Wander talking to the audience.jpg S1e9b Wander talking to the audience 2.jpg S1e9b Wander looking at Lord Hater sadly.jpg S1e9b Wander monologue 1.jpg S1e9b Wander monologue 2.jpg S1e9b Wander monologue 3.jpg S1e9b Wander making thunder noises onscreen.jpg S1e9b Wander I have a sure plan.jpg S1e9b Wander Ooh.jpg S1e9b Wander Sylvia.jpg S1e9b Wander in Sylvia's face.jpg S1e9b Wander "All you need to do".jpg S1e9b Wander jumps onto Sylvia.jpg S1e9b Slyvia faces forward with Wander next to her.png S1e9b Wander putting out art supplies from his hat.jpg S1e9a Wander putting out art supplies.jpg S1e9a Wander studies a blueprint.jpg S1e9a Wander cutting paper.jpg S1e9a Wander with paintbrush.jpg S1e9a Wander doing some painting.jpg S1e9a Wander with glue.jpg S1e9a Wander with glue 2.jpg S1e9a Wander getting something.jpg S1e9a Wander with glitter.jpg S1e9a Wander with glitter 2.jpg S1e9a Wander with glitter 3.jpg S1e9b Wander shows the pinata.jpg S1e9b Wander Sylvia 2.jpg S1e9b Wander Hater is still not enjoying himself!.jpg S1e9b Wander mouth are still pointin' south!.jpg S1e9b Wander turns his frown upside down.jpg S1e9b Wander turn into that grin!.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia hears a whirring sound.jpg S1e9b A giant laser comes out.jpg S1e9b Giant laser aims down at Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e9b Wander with smug expression Hater!.jpg S1e9b Wander You do wanna get this party started!.jpg S1e9b Wander wiggles his eyebrows.jpg S1e9b Wander viewed from the jumbotron.jpg S1e9b Wander smooches.jpg S1e9b Wander singy-songy Who's it gonna be.jpg S1e9b Wander smooches again.jpg S1e9b Wander I'm so excited.jpg S1e9b Wander about to pull out the lip balm in his hat.jpg S1e9b Wander gets a lip balm stick.jpg S1e9b Wander applies the lip balm.jpg S1e9b All the lights go out.jpg S1e9b Hater Self.jpg S1e9b Wander and the pit monster sees neon lights glowing.jpg S1e9b Pit monster starting to run away terrifyingly.jpg S1e9b Hater notices the obstacles comes out the floor.jpg S1e9b Hater notices the obstacles comes out the floor 2.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater frightening from any traps.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater frightening from any traps 2.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater frightening from any traps 3.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater frightening from any traps 4.jpg S1e9b Hater and Wander watching the obstacles introduce.jpg S1e9b Variant of axes coming out.jpg S1e9b Laser traps also comes out.jpg S1e09b Wander jumps onto Hater.png S1e9b Wander "We're gonna have so much fun".jpg S1e09b Wander about to drag Hater.jpg S1e09b Wander drags Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander dragging Hater.jpg S1e09b Wander and Hater stop.jpg S1e9b Wander looking at the limbo.jpg S1e09b Wander '' Limbo! .jpg S1e9b Wander starting to limbo under the laser beam.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater playing limbo 2.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater playing limbo.jpg S1e09b Hater gets zapped.jpg S1e09b Hater explodes.jpg S1e9b Wander notices the bomb.jpg S1e9b Wander catches Hot Patata.png S1e9b Wander ''Hot Patata.jpg S1e09b Wander passes the bomb.jpg S1e9b Hater passes the bomb to Wander.jpg S1e9b Wander passes the bomb to Hater.jpg S1e9b Hater pass it back to Wander.jpg S1e09b Hater holding the bomb.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater exploded.jpg S1e9b Wander Musical Chairs.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater acrossing the platforms 2.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater acrossing the platforms 3.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater acrossing the platforms 4.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater acrossing the platforms.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater playing lava pit 2.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater playing lava pit 3.jpg S1e9b Wander manages to across to the other side.jpg S1e09b Hater lands next to Wander.jpg S1e9b Race to the finish.jpg S1e09b Wander starts running.jpg S1e9b Wander running.jpg S1e9b Wander looking back.jpg S1e9b Wander "Win at least one".jpg S1e9b Wander screeches to halt.jpg S1e9b Wander halts to the huge X on the floor.jpg S1e9b Hater comes by.jpg S1e9b Hater spinning in the air.jpg S1e9b Wander approaching Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander reaching for Hater's jaw.jpg S1e9b Wander holding Hater's jaw.jpg S1e9b Wander fixes Hater's jaw.jpg S1e9b Wander lets go.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater talking tiredly.jpg S1e9b Beat-up Hater 'You should be totally afraid!'.jpg S1e9b Wander 'Oh, Hater...'.jpg S1e9b Wander 'I am afraid!'.jpg S1e9b Wander explaining.jpg S1e9b Wander explaining 2.jpg S1e9b Wander explaining 3.jpg S1e9b Wander smiles at Hater.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater is shocked by Wander's explanation.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater's jaw falls off.jpg S1e9b Wander reaching out of frame.jpg S1e9b Wander fixes Hater's jaw again.jpg S1e9b Wander 'I know what will save this party'.jpg S1e9b Wander tickles Lord Hater's chin.jpg S1e9b Wander pose.jpg S1e9b Wander holding banjo out.jpg S1e9b Wander spinning banjo.jpg S1e9b Wander starts a song.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 2.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 3.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 4.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 5.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 6.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 7.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 8.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 9.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 10.jpg S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 2.jpg S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 3.jpg S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 4.jpg S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 5.jpg S1e9b Wander blowing kazoo in Lord Hater's face.jpg S1e9b Wander blowing kazoo in Lord Hater's face 2.jpg S1e9b Wander spits kazoo away.jpg S1e9b Wander "Oh...".jpg S1e9b Wander "It's your happy birthday".jpg S1e9b Wander's face in Lord Hater's hood.jpg S1e9b Wander singing to Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander singing while Sylvia dances.jpg S1e9b Sylvia grabs Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Sylvia spins Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia with Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander "Nothing can go wrong".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater appearing to play the banjo.jpg S1e9b Wander behind Lord Hater's left side.jpg S1e9b Wander behind Lord Hater's right side.jpg S1e9b Wander behind Lord Hater's left side again.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater looking around.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater looking around 2.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater looking around 3.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater's hood wiggling.jpg S1e9b Wander sticks out of Lord Hater's hood.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater put down 3.jpg S1e9b Wander hanging flags.jpg S1e9b Wander hanging flags 2.jpg S1e9b Wander hanging flags 3.jpg S1e9b Wander hanging flags 4.jpg S1e9b Wander hanging flags 5.jpg S1e9b Wander holding party hat.jpg S1e9b Wander putting party hat on Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander and Lord Hater wearing party hats.jpg S1e9b Sylvia searches a chest.jpg S1e9b Sylvia with cannon.jpg S1e9b Sylvia firing cannon.jpg S1e9b Sylvia ready to fire again.jpg S1e9b Sylvia firing cannon again.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 2.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 3.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 4.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 5.jpg S1e9b Wander "Oh..." 2.jpg S1e9b Wander "It's your happy birthday" 2.jpg S1e9b Wander shakes his bottom.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 2.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 3.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 4.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 5.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 6.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 7.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 8.jpg S1e9b Wander on jumbotron "Everybody!".jpg S1e9b Wander "Just the pit monster!".jpg S1e9b Wander "Just the pit monster!" 2.jpg S1e9b Bringing out the cake.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Just because you're".jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Old and frumpy".jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Mean...".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater forcing smile.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater smiles at last.jpg S1e9b Wander sees Lord Hater smile.jpg S1e9b Wander applauding.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Smile!".jpg S1e9b Party ends with a bang.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia about to leave.jpg S1e9b Wander blowing orbble.jpg S1e9b Orbble created.jpg S1e9b Waving goodbye.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia leave the party.jpg S1e9b Doom Arena final overview.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia float towards the camera.jpg S1e9b Wander playing the banjo along with the kazoo.gif wanderbutt.gif "The Nice Guy" S1e10a Wander dehydrated.jpg S1e10a Standing around the orbble pump.jpg S1e10a Wander watching with anticipation.jpg S1e10a Wander "Got it!".jpg S1e10a Wander looks in the refrigerator.jpg S1e10a Wander 'Bottles, bottles, everywhere'.jpg s1e10a Wander stops the old lady from tripping.jpg s1e10a Wander has to wait.jpg S1e10a Ready to pay.jpg s1e10a Wander apologizing to customer.jpg S1e10a Wander falls asleep.jpg S1e10a Wait a minute.jpg S1e10a Forgotten something.jpg S1e10a Cup on the floor.jpg S1e10a Wander rolls eyes.jpg S1e10a Back to the cup.jpg S1e10a Wander predicting "I know what's gonna happen".jpg s1e10a Tripping.jpg s1e10a Wander lying on the ground.jpg s1e10a Wander and Sylvia.png S1e10a Wander starts to run through the counter.jpg S1e10a Wander scratches his chin.jpg S1e10a Wander puts his hat on.jpg S1e10a Wander takes hat off to hyperventilate.jpg S1E10aP002.png S1E10aP003.png S1E10aP004.png S1E10aP005.png S1E10aP006.png S1E10aP007.png 17 The Nice Guy 110a.jpg S1E10aP008.png S1E10aP009.png S1E10aP011.png S1E10aP015.png S1E10aP017.png S1E10aP018.png S1E10aP021.png S1E10aP023.png S1E10aP027.png S1E10aP028.png S1E10aP030.png S1E10aP032.png S1E10aP033.png S1E10aP034.png S1E10aP035.png S1E10aP040.png S1E10aP041.png S1E10aP042.png S1E10aP043.png S1E10aP044.png S1E10aP046.png S1E10aP047.png S1E10aP048.png S1E10aP056.png S1E10aP058.png S1E10aP059.png S1E10aP060.png S1E10aP061.png S1E10aP063.png S1E10aP064.png S1E10aP068.png S1E10aP069.png S1E10aP070.png S1E10aP073.png S1E10aP074.png S1E10aP078.png "The Time Bomb" S1e10b Wander "It took some doin'".jpg S1e10b Wander "But Sylvia the Zbornak".jpg S1e10b Wander "I'm about to make".jpg S1e10b Sylvia guessing what her surprise is.jpg S1e10b Wander "No...".jpg S1e10b Have a look.jpg S1e10b Wander imitates a fanfare.jpg S1e10b Sylvia is shocked.jpg S1e10b Zoom in on Sylvia 2.jpg S1e10b Zoom in on Sylvia 3.jpg S1e10b Zoom in on Sylvia 4.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "You have no idea".jpg S1e10b Wander "I knew you'd like it!".jpg S1e10b Wander "I remember you tellin' me".jpg S1e10b Wander "Back in the day".jpg S1e10b Wander imitating the announcer.jpg S1e10b Wander "It was your dream".jpg S1e10b Wander raising hand.jpg S1e10b Wander making a fist.jpg S1e10b Wander "But you never did".jpg S1e10b Sylvia "I ain't got what it takes".jpg S1e10b Wander "You ain't got what it takes".jpg S1e10b Wander "Well...".jpg S1e10b Wander blowing raspberry.jpg S1e10b Wander pretending to retch.jpg S1e10b Wander pointing.jpg S1e10b Wander blowing another raspberry.jpg S1e10b Wander "To that I say".jpg S1e10b Sylvia isn't happy.jpg S1e10b Wander "Your dream awaits".jpg S1e10b Wander "Take the first step".jpg S1e10b Sylvia "This is bad".jpg S1e10b Sylvia backing away.jpg S1e10b Wander runs to get Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Wander pushing Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "That's not what I mean".jpg S1e10b Wander getting on Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Sylvia trying to explain.jpg S1e10b Wander and Sylvia hear Harvax.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "This is just a mistake".jpg S1e10b Harvax talking to Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Wander "They seemed awfully nice".jpg S1e10b Wander "What was with all that".jpg S1e10b Sylvia says she has a nickname.jpg S1e10b Wander realizes Sylvia has a nickname.jpg S1e10b Wander telling Sylvia she had a nickname.jpg S1e10b Wander thinking.jpg S1e10b Wander suggesting "Quicky McQuickersons".jpg S1e10b Wander walking across Sylvia's back.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "No!".jpg S1e10b Sylvia "No!" 2.jpg S1E10bP001.png S1E10bP002.png S1E10bP005.png S1E10bP006.png S1E10bP007.png S1E10bP008.png S1E10bP010.png S1E10bP011.png S1E10bP012.png S1E10bP013.png S1E10bP015.png S1E10bP016.png S1E10bP018.png S1E10bP020.png S1E10bP021.png S1E10bP023.png S1E10bP024.png S1E10bP025.png S1E10bP029.png S1E10bP030.png S1E10bP031.png S1E10bP037.png S1E10bP038.png S1E10bP039.png S1E10bP041.png S1E10bP045.png S1E10bP047.png S1E10bP048.png S1E10bP049.png S1E10bP050.png S1E10bP052.png S1e10b Photo finish.jpg S1E10bP056.png S1E10bP057.png S1e10b Wander "Still would've been fun".jpg S1E10bP060.png S1E10bP061.png S1e10b Sylvia being victorious.jpg "The Tourist" S1e11b Wander and Trudi standing together.jpg S1e11b Wander going "La-oo-la-oo-la-oo".jpg s1e11b Wander 'Done!'.jpg S1e11b_Wander_eating_huge_sandwich_2.png S1e11b_Wander_after_eating_the_sandwich.png s1e11b Wander and Sylvia at the hotel.png S1e11b Third encounter with Trudi.jpg s1e11b Sylvia briefing about the temple.jpg s1e11b Sylvia briefing about the plant 2.jpg s1e11b Wander 'Done!' 3.jpg s1e11b Sylvia briefing about the Lorb.jpg s1e11b Wander 'Done!' 4.jpg s1e11b Sylvia briefing about the Klerblatz Ceremony.jpg s1e11b Wander 'Done!' 5.jpg S1e11b_Wander_want_to_see_her_pictures.jpg s1e11b Wander and Trudi neck and neck.jpg S1e11b_Trudi_starts_taking_the_lead.png S1e11b_Wander_gets_past_Trudi.png s1e11b Sylvia crying 3.jpg "The Day" S1E12aP002.png S1E12aP004.png S1E12aP005.png S1E12aP006.png S1E12aP007.png S1E12aP008.png S1E12aP009.png S1E12aP043.png S1E12aP048.png S1E12aP046.png S1E12aP001.png S1E12aP002.png S1E12aP003.png S1E12aP028.png S1E12aP029.png S1E12aP030.png S1E12aP031.png S1E12aP032.png S1E12aP033.png S1E12aP034.png S1E12aP035.png S1E12aP036.png S1E12aP037.png S1E12aP053.png S1E12aP052.png s1e12a Sylvia sitting up.jpg S1e12a Carrying Wander on shoulder.jpg S1e12a_Wander_found_the_hangar_release.jpg S1e12a Wander Glowing red cookie.jpg S1e12b Wander stretches.jpg S1e12b Wander spins across the floor 2.jpg S1e12b Wander rolls.jpg S1e12b Wander snoring.jpg S1e12a Wander close up.jpg S1e12a Wander starts to pose.jpg S1e12a Wander spins around.jpg S1e12a Wander goes to another Watchdogs.jpg S1e12b Wander bumps into Watchdogs using his butt.jpg S1e12a Wander showing wincing face wincing face as fire burns behind him.jpg S1e12a Wander running.jpg S1e12b Wander running through the upper level.jpg S1e12b Wander grabs onto a pole and shimmies up.jpg S1e12a Wander shimmies up to Hater.jpg S1e12a Wander climbs over the ledge.jpg S1e12a Wander faces Hater.jpg S1e12a Wander stuffing himself into Lord Hater's robe.jpg S1e12a Wander spins his arm.jpg S1e12a Wander throws his head against the button 2.jpg S1e12a Wander throws his head against the button 3.jpg S1e12a&b_Wander_feeling_energetic.jpg|"You know, when the sun's setting..." S1e12a&b Wander sees Sylvia sleeping.jpg S1e12aP057.png "The Night" S1e12b Wander '' I just feel so .png S1e12b Wander '' Indefatigable ''.jpg S1e12b Wander '' Oh, it's that nap ''.jpg S1e12b Wander '' naps just feel so GOOD! ''.jpg S1e12b Wander '' I'm all like ''.jpg S1e12b Wander napping.jpg S1e12b Wander stops from snoring.png S1e12b Wander '' Sometimes you wake up ''.jpg S1e12b Wander scrunching his lips.jpg S1e12b Sylvia rolls her eyes.jpg S1e12b Wander with hat on.jpg S1e12b Wander flops onto his back.jpg S1e12b Wander pauses for a second.jpg S1e12b Wander strumming the banjo.jpg S1e12b Wander enjoying his strumming with his banjo.jpg S1e12b Sylvia starting to stand up.png S1e12b Wander on the ground.png S1e12b Can't let Sylvia hear body noises.jpg S1e12b_Wander_“Sylvia,_my_friend...”.jpg s1e12b Wander “...ever.”.jpg S1e12b Wander by the fire.jpg S1e12b Owl hooting in tree.jpg S1e12b Wander cringes at the hooting.jpg S1e12b Can't let Sylvia awaken to hooting.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the owl.jpg S1e12b Wander pointing down at Sylvia.jpg S1e12b Wander winking at the owl.jpg S1e12b Wander hears chirping.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the frog.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the beaver.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the moose.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the rabbit.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the caterpillar.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the fox.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the wombat.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the river.jpg S1e12b Wander looking at his reflection.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the forest.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the fire.jpg S1e12b Wander falls asleep.jpg S1e12b Wander shushes the cricket.JPG S1e12b Grunt.JPG S1e12b Crickets, Crickets everywhere!.JPG S1e12b Exasperated Wander with violins.JPG S1e12b Wander scattered all the violins.jpg S1e12b Wander reaches something in his hat.png S1e12b Wander smacks.jpg S1e12b Wander hears a crinkling sound.jpg S1e12b Wander coming by.jpg S1e12b Wander lets out loud yelp.jpg S1e12b Wander covers his mouth.jpg S1e12b Wander close up view.jpg S1e12b Wander grabs his cheeks with anxiety.jpg S1e12b Wander's eyes pop out.jpg S1e12b Swear pops out on his face.jpg S1e12b Wander's heart beating.jpg S1e12b Wander's goatee growing out.jpg S1e12b Wander hearing the squeaking noice.jpg S1e12b Wander running 4.jpg S1e12b Wander looks frontward.png S1e12b Wander's face get slammed by a tree.jpg S1e12b Wander yells.jpg S1e12b Wander bouncing down the cliff.jpg S1e12b Wander landing on field of horns 2.jpg S1e12b Wander yelling from his body entirely covered with horns.jpg S1e12b Wander ducks his head into a hole.jpg S1e12b Wander rises his head as the bats fly out.jpg S1e12b Wander screams out loud and long.jpg S1e12b Wander trying to catch the acorn.png S1e12b Wander successfully reached the acorn.jpg S1e12b Wander happily lies down.jpg S1e12b Gasp!.JPG S1e12b Forgot something.JPG S1e12b Disturbed Wander.JPG S1e12b Disturbed Wander with something soft on his mouth.JPG S1e12b Wander with earmuffs.JPG S1e12b Wander after putting the earmuffs on Sylvia.JPG S1e12b Sylvia 3.JPG S1e12b_Wander_sings.jpg S1e12b Wander plays his banjo.JPG S1e12b Wander takes worried breaths.jpg S1e12b Wander on the hovercycle.JPG S1e12b Wander lies back.jpg "The Lonely Planet" S1e13a Wander stands on the planet.jpg|"Guhh." s1e13a Wander 'Nice to meet you,...'.jpg s1e13a Wander '...in all our travels,...'.jpg s1e13a Wander 'Sylvia!'.jpg S1e13a Wander "To keep apart".jpg s1e13a Wander watching the sunset 5.jpg S1e13a_Janet_''Oh_Wander_I_can't_tell_you_how_simply_wonderful_it's_been_to_have.jpg S1e13a_Wander_''We_have_fun_today_too.jpg S1e13a Wander opens his eyes.jpg S1e13a A vine begins to feed Wander with a pancake.jpg s1e13a Giant plant about to kiss Wander - close up.jpg S1e13a Wander What happened.jpg s1e13a Wander and Sylvia.jpg "The Brainstorm" S1e13b Wander kissing the Doom Dragon.jpg S1e13b Wander with the tamed Doom Dragon.jpg S1e13b Wander dancing to music.jpg S1e13b Wander and Sylvia dancing to music.jpg S1e13b The Princess was a disguise by Wander.jpg S1e13b Lord Hater surprised.jpg S1e13b Wander kisses Lord Hater's cheek.jpg S1e13b Wander hugs Lord Hater.jpg S1e13b Wander and Sylvia with the sun blocked out.jpg S1e13b Wander 'Warmth generating...'.jpg S1e13b Wander '...group hug!'.jpg S1e13b Warmth-generating group hug 1.jpg S1e13b Warmth-generating group hug 2.png S1e13b Warmth-generating group hug 3.jpg S1e13b Melted ice caps 1.jpg S1e13b Melted ice caps 2.jpg S1e13b Wander handing out sandwiches 2.jpg S1e13b Wander handing out sandwiches 3.jpg S1e13b Result of failed invasion.jpg "The Toddler" S1E14bP02.png S1e14b_Wander_'Right_here!'.jpg s1e14b Wander 'And that guy's over there'.png s1e14b Wander waving.png s1e14b Sylvia 2.png s1e14b Sylvia 3.png s1e14b Wander and Sylvia.png s1e14b Wander and Sylvia in the mall with Huckleberry Knucklehead.jpg S1E14bP08.png S1E14bP11.png s1e14b Wander “We're gonna get 'chu back to your folks! Isn't that great”.jpg S1E14bP12.png S1E14bP14.png S1E14bP16.png S1E14bP17.png S1E14bP19.png S1e14b Wander "Isn't the big wady".jpg S1E14bP22.png S1E14bP24.png S1E14bP25.png S1E14bP26.png S1E14bP27.png S1E14bP28.png S1E14bP31.png S1E14bP33.png S1E14bP36.png S1E14bP44.png S1E14bP48.png S1E14bP50.png S1E14bP51.png S1E14bP57.png S1E14bP59.png S1E14bP60.png S1E14bP61.png S1E14bP62.png S1E14bP63.png S1E14bP66.png S1E14bP67.png S1E14bP68.png S1E14bP69.png S1E14bP72.png S1E14bP74.png S1E14bP76.png S1E14bP78.png S1E14bP79.png S1E14bP81.png S1E14bP83.png S1E14bP84.png S1E14bP85.png S1E14bP90.png S1E14bP91.png S1E14bP92.png S1E14bP95.png S1E14bP96.png S1E14bP97.png S1E14bP99.png S1E14bP103.png S1E14bP104.png S1E14bP105.png S1E14bP108.png "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!" S1e15a_Wander_'...this_is_somebody's_sock.'.jpg S1e15a_Wander_'...lonely_sock's_twin!'.jpg S1E15aP001.png S1e15a_Wander_''What_a_coincidence''.jpg S1e15a_Wander_''With_two_stripes''.jpg S1E15aP002.png S1E15aP004.png S1e15a_Wander_'I_don't_know.'.jpg S1E15aP007.png S1E15aP008.png S1e15a_Wander_backoff_slowly_2.jpg S1E15aP010.png S1E15aP013.png S1e1e15a Driven to the depths of madness.jpg s1e15a Wander 'AWESOME!!!'.jpg S1E15aP016.png S1E15aP017.png S1e15a_Wander_and_Sylvia_go_on_the_dangerous_quest.jpg S1e15a_Chased_by_grizzly_bears.jpg S1E15aP020.png S1e15a_Wander_and_Sylvia_hear_a_roar.png S1E15aP024.png S1E15aP027.png S1E15aP028.png S1e15a_Wander_doing_a_dance.png S1E15aP033.png S1E15aP035.png S1e15a_Wander_and_Sylvia_bowing.jpg S1e15a_Wander_and_Sylvia_fending_off_the_knights_2.jpg S1e15a_Wander_'For_the_sock_Jim_would_want_it_that_way'.jpg S1e15a_Wander_and_Sylvia_standing_before_the_troll.jpg S1e15a_Wander_and_Sylvia_crossing_the_mountain_pass_without_looking_at_the_Hippogriff.jpg S1E15aP038.png S1e15a_Wander_mediating_with_the_sock_3.jpg S1e15a_Wander_shed_a_single_tear.jpg S1E15aP043.png S1E15aP045.png S1E15aP048.png S1e15a_Wander_''How_dangerous_the--''.png S1e15a Wander "Let alone socks".png S1E15aP050.png S1E15aP051.png S1E15aP052.png S1E15aP054.png S1E15aP055.png S1E15aP056.png S1E15aP057.png S1E15aP058.png S1E15aP062.png S1E15aP064.png S1E15aP066.png S1E15aP067.png S1E15aP078.png s1e15a Wander 'I just thought someone's foot might get cold.'.jpg "The Void" S1e15b Wander open his mouth.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia inside the void.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia before they enter the void.jpg S1e15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_in_void.jpg S1e15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_inside_the_void.jpg S1e15b_Inside_the_Void.jpg Se15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_inside_the_void_2.jpg S1e15b_Wander_going_to_right_way.jpg s1e15b_Where's_Wander.jpg s1e15b_Hi_there_Sylvia.jpg s1e15b_Sylvia_can_see_her_rear_view.jpg s1e15b_Sylvia_shaking_her_butt.jpg S1e15b_Wander_having_fun.jpg S1e15b_Do_it_again_by_Wander.jpg s1e15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_playing_together.jpg s1e15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_rolling.jpg s1e15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_having_fun.jpg S1e15b_Wander's_hand_suddenly_become_huge.jpg s1e15b_Wander_with_big_legs.jpg S1e15b_Wander_with_big_head.jpg s1e15b_Wander_with_big_hat.jpg S1e15b_Red_Wander.jpg S1e15b_Yellow_Wander.jpg s1e15b_Green_Wander.jpg s1e15b_Sylvia_claps_to_Wander.jpg S1e15b Wander becoming a giant Wander.jpg S1e15b Wander "But come on".jpg S1e15b Wander "Leave this place".jpg S1e15b Wander "It's...".jpg S1e15b Wander "...the best!".jpg S1e15b Wander "Here you can do".jpg S1e15b Wander "Anything you want".jpg S1e15b Wander starts jittering.jpg S1e15b Wander's hat sparking.jpg S1e15b Wander's hat bulges.jpg S1e15b Wander's hat about to explode.jpg S1e15b Multiple Wanders coming out of hat.jpg S1e15b Multiple Wanders crowded around Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Wander crashes into Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Wander singing "Oh, there's a place".jpg S1e15b Wander singing "You can do".jpg S1e15b Two Wanders singing beside Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Sylvia surrounded by Wanders.jpg S1e15b Sylvia stops before Wander's open door.jpg S1e15b Sylvia runs through another door.jpg S1e15b Multiple Wanders dancing backup 2.jpg S1e15b Multiple Wanders dancing backup.jpg S1e15b Wander operating the marionette.jpg S1e15b End of show.jpg S1e15b Stage show starts.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia are surprised.jpg S1e15b Opening the space door 3.jpg S1e15b Wander "Take it, Syl!".jpg S1e15b Wander Well, bye-bye, Jellyfish Pie.jpg S1e15b The box of crackers turns into a loon.jpg S1e15b Wander's eyes whirling.jpg S1e15b The banana takes the form of a box of crackers.jpg S1e15b The rose transforms into a banana in his hand.jpg S1e15b Wander This place is bananas.jpg S1e15b Sylvia claps to Wander.jpg S1e15b Wander returned to his extraterestrial form.jpg S1e15b Wander as orange spoon.jpg S1e15b Wander recognized as a paisley parallelogram.jpg S1e15b Wander becoming a teal tetrahedron.jpg S1e15b Wander's appearance became red rectangle.jpg S1e15b Wander's body gain multicolored stripes.jpg S1e15b Wander Bet I can be tartan, too!.jpg "The Party Animal" S1e15a Robots running around Wander.jpg S1e15a Sylvia notices Wander dancing.jpg S1e15a Wander entranced 2.jpg s1e15a Wander levitating 2.jpg s1e15a Sylvia grabs Wander 1.jpg s1e15a Sylvia; 'You got me'.jpg s1e15a Wander nods his head.jpg Wait....JPG Wander joins the party.JPG Lets see you do better.JPG I can try.JPG He did it better.JPG S1e15a Awesome looks at Wander angrily.png S1e14a_Wander_starting_to_dance.jpg S1e14a_Wander_''Oh_do_you_know_this_one''.jpg S1e14a_Wander_dancing_to_different_music.jpg "The Gift 2: The Giftening" S1e19a_Wander_giving_the_gift_to_a_Watchdog.png S1e19a_Wander_going_down.jpg S1e19a Wander shows a gift.png S1e19a Wander trying to open the elevator.png S1e19a_Wander_shows_Hater_a_gift.png S1e19a_Lord_Hater_meeting_Wander_and_Sylvia_underwater.jpg S1e19a_Wander_giving_the_gift_to_Hater.png S1e19a_Wander_and_Sylvia_giving_the_gift_to_Hater.jpg S1e19a_Wander_and_Sylvia.jpg S1e19a_Wander_and_Sylvia_stared_at_each_other.jpg "The Date" S1e16a Wander '' Should we say Hi .png S1e16a Wander '' Poor Lord Hater ''.jpg S1e16a Wander '' Awww ''.jpg S1e16a Wander '' This is a disaster! ''.jpg S1e16a Wander shaking Sylvia.jpg S1e16a Wander smiles at Sylvia.png S1e16a Wander '' ....on your sparkling dinner conversation! ''.jpg S1E18aP002.png S1E18aP009.png S1E18aP011.png S1E18aP013.png S1E18aP014.png S1E18aP015.png S1E18aP016.png S1E18aP020.png S1E18aP021.png S1E18aP024.png S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 8.jpg S1E18aP026.png S1E18aP033.png S1E18aP034.png S1E18aP036.png S1E18aP038.png S1E18aP040.png S1E18aP043.png S1E18aP044.png S1E18aP045.png S1E18aP055.png S1E18aP056.png S1E18aP069.png S1E18aP072.png S1E18aP091.png S1E18aP092.png S1E18aP094.png S1E18aP095.png S1E18aP096.png S1E18aP097.png S1E18aP100.png S1E18aP103.png S1e16a Wander and Sylvia floating.jpg S1e16a Wander '' Planet Lemoria is saved ''.jpg "The Buddies" S1e16b Wander is taken to the pit.JPG S1E16b Wander looking at the portal.JPG S1E16b Pretty.JPG S1e16b Hello!.JPG S1E16b Flying Watchdog.JPG S1E16b Lord Hater jumps away from the explosion.JPG S1e16b Wander '' Don't worry Hater! ''.jpg S1e16b Wander '' I'll save ya! ''.jpg S1e16b Wander reaching Hater.jpg S1e16b Wander is grabbed by Hater 2.jpg S1e16b Wander is grabbed by Hater.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater flung down the hole.jpg S1E16b Wander using his hat as a parachute as he comes out of the portal.JPG S1E16b Wander tells the thugs to stop.JPG S1e16b Thugs gathering around Wander.jpg S1E16b Thrax explains how he and Wander are friends.JPG S1E16b Wander defends Hater.JPG S1e18b Title card.jpg S1e16b I totally hate this guy!.JPG S1e18b Wander presenting the pendants.jpg S1e16b Wander raises his right hand.jpg S1e16b Wander "The Best Buds Shake!".jpg S1e16b Hater sitting before Wander.jpg S1e16b Wander about to hug Hater.png S1e16b Hater fall slowly to the ground.png S1e16b Wander close to the screen.jpg S1e16b Wander starts singing.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater walking.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater head for shelter.jpg S1e16b Wander "We'll still be best buds anyway".jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater looking at a butterfly.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song.jpg S1e16b Wander singing while giving Hater grub.jpg S1e16b Wander smiling at Hater.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater skipping.jpg S1e16b Hater "Friendship makes my heart soar free".jpg S1e16b Rainbow appears underneath Wander and Hater.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater riding the rainbow.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater with animals.jpg S1e16b Wander spinning on a heart background.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater dancing.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater sing the climax.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater hold up their pendants.jpg S1e16b Hater pats Wander.jpg S1e18b Wander and Hater sealing their pendants.gif "The Liar" S1eTheLiar Wander holding a tiki.jpg S1e17a Wander ''Watch your step!.jpg S1e17a Wander appears.jpg S1e17a Wander swimming up to the volcano.jpg S1e17a Sylvia moves her drink.jpg S1e17a Sylvia Wait for me, tiny umbrella.jpg S1e17a Sylvia about to speed away.jpg S1e17a Sylvia following Wander.jpg S1e17a Title card.png S1e17a Wander '' But Sylvia .jpg S1e17a Wander '' I know things seem bleak now ''.jpg S1e17a Wander sniffs 2.jpg S1e17a Wander makes a big smile for Sylvia.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia seeing the explosion.jpg S1e17a Wander climbing up the tree.jpg S1e17a Wander about to take the nest off the branch.jpg S1e17a Mother bird zaps Wander.jpg S1eTheLiar Wander '' Can-do-di-tude ''.png S1eTheLiar Wander '' The path of positive thinking ''.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia slide into the volcano 3.jpg S1e17a Wander '' We're so happy we found you here! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia sees lava splash.jpg S1e17a A falling rock coming to crush Wander.jpg S1e17a Wander about to grab the birds.jpg S1e17a Wander holding the babies.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Were saved! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander fisting his hands.jpg S1e17a Wander '' The chasm between can-do-titude ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' and give-uppity-ness ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' may be wide ''.jpg S1e17a Wander pointing Sylvia.jpg S1e17a Wander with puppy eyes.png S1e17a Wander '' find that spark in yourselves! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Meh! I'm gonna pick up your kids, see ''.jpg S1e17a Wander jumps.png S1e17a More rumbles.png S1e17a Wander catches the birds using his hat.jpg S1e17a Wander gets zapped.jpg S1e17a Wander gets zapped 2.jpg S1e17a Wander shaking Sylvia.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Alan, I know everything seems bleak ''.jpg S1e17a Lava exploding behind Wander.jpg S1e17a Wander along with the family of birds.jpg S1e17a Wander, Sylvia and the birds begin to surf.jpg S1e17a S1e17a Wander, Sylvia and the birds lava surfing 2.jpg S1e17a Wander '' What do you call that pointy thing that hangs down from a cave ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' or ''.jpg S1e17a Wander points to stalactite.jpg S1e17a Wander holding the young birds.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Mama.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' get ready ''.jpg S1e17a Wander and the birds watching the magma being fired.jpg S1e17a Wander takes hat off.png S1e17a Wander singing to the birds 2.png S1e17a Wander ends the song.png S1e17a Title card 2.png "The Stray" S1eTheStray Title card.png S1E17bP01.png S1E17bP03.png S1E17bP06.png S1E17bP07.png S1E17bP08.png S1E17bP13.png S1E17bP15.png S1E17bP16.png S1E17bP18.png S1E17bP20.png S1E17bP21.png S1E17bP25.png S1E17bP26.png S1E17bP27.png S1E17bP28.png S1E17bP29.png S1E17bP31.png S1E17bP33.png S1e17a Sitting around the fire.jpg S1E17bP36.png S1E17bP37.png S1E17bP39.png S1E17bP46.png S1e17a Little Bits explains her plan to Wander.jpg S1E17bP49.png S1e17a Wander hypnotized smile.jpg S1E17bP64.png S1E17bP65.png S1E17bP69.png S1E17bP71.png S1E17bP74.png S1E17bP77.png "The Big Job" S1E20aP001.png S1E20aP002.png S1E20aP003.png S1E20aP004.png S1E20aP005.png S1E20aP007.png S1e20a Wander saluting "Don't let anyone in!".jpg S1e20a Wander letterbox close-up.jpg S1E20aP008.png S1E20aP009.png S1E20aP010.png S1E20aP011.png S1E20aP015.png S1E20aP016.png S1E20aP017.png S1E20aP018.png S1E20aP019.png S1E20aP021.png S1E20aP022.png S1E20aP023.png S1E20aP024.png S1E20aP025.png S1E20aP027.png S1E20aP029.png S1E20aP030.png S1E20aP031.png S1E20aP032.png S1E20aP033.png S1E20aP034.png S1E20aP036.png S1E20aP037.png S1E20aP040.png S1E20aP043.png S1E20aP044.png S1E20aP045.png S1E20aP047.png S1E20aP049.png S1E20aP050.png S1E20aP051.png S1E20aP052.png S1E20aP056.png S1E20aP059.png S1E20aP062.png S1E20aP063.png S1E20aP064.png S1E20aP067.png S1E20aP075.png S1E20aP077.png S1E20aP078.png S1E20aP079.png S1E20aP080.png S1E20aP081.png S1E20aP082.png S1E20aP088.png S1E20aP089.png S1e18a Wander waving hat 5.png S1E20aP090.png "The Helper" S1e20b Wander and Slyvia wandering.jpg S1e20b Wander and Sylvia stopped.jpg S1e20b Wander ''SYLVIA, LOOK!.jpg S1e20b Wander using the binoculars.jpg S1e20b Wander letting Sylvia use the binoculars.jpg S1e20b Sylvia I see a man changing a tire.jpg S1e20b Wander He needs help.jpg S1e20b Wander I coudn't but noticed.jpg S1e20b Wander Mechanical issues.jpg S1e20b Wander When we spotted you.jpg S1e20b Wander And it seemed like.jpg S1e20b Wander like to help.jpg S1E21aP002.png S1e20b The car leaves.jpg S1e20b Wander surprised.jpg S1e20b Wander Oh!.jpg S1e20b Wander Okay, I guess.jpg S1E21aP004.png S1e20b Wander Hi, friend.jpg S1e20b Wander I said, which way.jpg S1e20b Wander stating all the directions.jpg S1E21aP005.png S1e20b Wander In need of a ride.jpg S1E21aP007.png S1e20b Wander Sylvia, did you hear that.jpg S1e20b Wander It sounded like.jpg S1E21aP009.png S1e20b Wander shrieking from the falling bird.png S1e20b Wander jumps over the soil.jpg S1e20b Wander dragged by the soil.jpg S1e20b Wander rolls.jpg S1E21aP010.png S1E21aP013.png S1e20b Wander Birdie, do you need help finding the way south.jpg S1e20b Wander on a cliff.jpg S1e20b Sylvia It's a good thing.jpg S1e20b Wander Why.jpg S1E21aP015.png S1E21aP016.png tumblr_newpins0xY1sdjk12o4_1280.png S1E21aP017.png tumblr_newpins0xY1sdjk12o5_1280.png S1E21aP018.png S1E21aP019.png tumblr_newpins0xY1sdjk12o6_1280.png S1E21aP020.png S1E21aP022.png S1E21aP023.png S1E21aP024.png S1E21aP025.png S1E21aP026.png S1e20b Wander rolls his face.jpg S1E21aP027.png S1E21aP029.png S1E21aP030.png S1E21aP031.png S1e20b Two movie crews.jpg S1E21aP032.png S1E21aP033.png S1E21aP034.png S1E21aP036.png S1E21aP038.png S1E21aP039.png S1E21aP043.png S1E21aP045.png S1E21aP047.png S1E21aP048.png S1e20b Wander pointing at Hater.jpg S1E21aP053.png S1E21aP054.png S1E21aP058.png S1E21aP059.png S1E21aP061.png S1E21aP063.png S1E21aP065.png S1E21aP066.png S1E21aP067.png S1e20b Wander '' Of course! .png S1e20b Wander '' Where is he ''.png S1e20b Wander '' Show him to me ''.png S1e20b Wander turns around his face.png S1e20b Wander looking at the mirror.png S1e20b Wander '' so this is the guy ''.png S1E21aP069.png S1e20b Wander ''So you're the one.jpg S1e20b Wander I'm here to help.jpg S1e20b Shocked Wander.jpg S1e20b Wander runs.jpg S1e20b Wander follows him.jpg S1e20b Wander about to hide.jpg S1E21aP071.png S1E21aP072.png S1E21aP074.png S1E21aP075.png "The Funk" S1e16a Wander '' Forgive her! She knows not what she does ''.png "The Enemies" S1e16b Wander revealed from hiding behind.jpg "The Rider" S1e21 Wander reaches a dollhouse.jpg S1e21 Wander "We're not done yet!".jpg S1E21P001.png S1E21P002.png S1E21P004.png S1E21P005.png S1E21P014.png S1e21 Wander hanged in tree ropes.jpg S1E21P025.png S1E21P027.png S1E21P028.png S1e21 Frowned Wander.jpg S1E21P031.png S1E21P032.png S1E21P033.png S1E21P035.png S1E21P036.png S1E21P038.png S1E21P040.png S1E21P042.png S1E21P043.png S1E21P047.png S1e21 Sad Wander.png S1E21P049.png S1E21P051.png S1E21P052.png S1E21P057.png S1E21P059.png S1E21P070.png S1E21P073.png TVC AD HD 1114 DC FALA 25S - YouTube 001 187.png S1E21P080.png S1E21P081.png S1E21P093.png S1E21P096.png S1e21 Wander hugs Sylvia.png S1e21 Wander wears his hat.jpg S1E21P103.png S1E21P113.png "The Gift" S1e19b Wander comes out of the gift box.jpg S1e19b Wander "It's today!".jpg S1e19a Title card.jpg S1e19b Wander and Sylvia dancing on the hill.jpg S1e19b Wander and Sylvia riding the comet.jpg S1e19b Wander about to take his hat off.jpg S1e19b Wander's hat is stuffed with gifts.jpg S1e19b Wander with three Binglebops.jpg S1e19b Wander hugging the Binglebops.jpg S1e19b Wander "Of our lives!".jpg S1e19b Bird family in tree.jpg S1e19b Wander giving the gift to the birds.jpg S1e19b The mother bird zaps Wander.jpg S1e19b Wander and Sylvia drop more presents.jpg S1e19b Wander and Westley on a star background.jpg S1e19b Wander and Westley exchange gifts.jpg S1e19b Sylvia dressed in sleigh bells.jpg S1e19b Sylvia looking at her sleigh bells.jpg S1e19b Wander "'Cause they go so well".jpg S1e19b Wander presents reindeer antlers.jpg S1e19b Wander about to give Sylvia the antlers.jpg S1e19b Wander puts the antlers on Sylvia.jpg S1e19b Sylvia not happy with wearing the antlers.jpg S1e19b Wander and Sylvia finished their job.jpg S1e19b Sylvia sighing.jpg S1e19b Sylvia "Okay...".jpg S1e19b Sylvia "That was a blast".jpg S1e19b Wander and Sylvia exit the comet.jpg S1e19b Wander and Sylvia walking away from the comet.jpg S1e19b Wander reading a list.jpg S1e19b Wander shows the list.jpg S1e19b Wander makes illegible sounds.jpg S1e19b Wander makes illegible sounds 2.jpg S1e19b Wander makes illegible sounds 3.jpg S1e19b Wander makes illegible sounds 4.jpg S1e19b Wander makes illegible sounds 5.jpg S1e19b Wander makes illegible sounds 6.jpg S1e19b Wander makes illegible sounds 7.jpg S1e19b Wander makes illegible sounds 8.jpg S1e19b Wander makes illegible sounds 9.jpg S1e19b Wander makes illegible sounds 10.jpg S1e19b Wander makes illegible sounds 11.jpg S1e19b Wander almost hit the helmet of a watchdog.jpg S1e19b Wander close up to the pointy helmet.jpg S1e19b Wander sweating.jpg S1e19b Watchdog notices waterdrops.jpg S1e19b Wander '' Perfect! '' 2.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries